It has generally been thought in the past that it was important to support the arch of a foot, and various arch supports are well known, for example as shown in British patent 583,683. However, arch supports do not correct many problems relating to abnormal feet.
In association with an arch support or a resilient sole of a shoe, it is known to mold such resilient sole from the shape of a particular persons foot, for their use, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,431, to Rosenhaft Feb. 18, 1964. However, this does not support the critical bones to correct abnormal feet, but only makes walking with normal feet more comfortable.
As an orthopedic appliance, it is known to provide various tensioning devices for the feet, in hopes that they will change or correct abnormalities, for example as shown in German Patentschrift No. 552,028, of 1932.